


队医感到心情复杂

by Nichtstrike



Series: 库尔图瓦宇宙 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichtstrike/pseuds/Nichtstrike
Summary: 库尔图瓦今天打游戏了吗 后续cp很多 剧情很雷 全文没有阴阳怪气的意思（除了提到巴塞罗那别骂我 谢谢合作
Relationships: Gareth Bale/Thibaut Courtois, Thibaut Courtois/Sergio Reguilón
Series: 库尔图瓦宇宙 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037874
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	队医感到心情复杂

很难不相信，在弗洛伦蒂诺·佩雷斯这个年纪，和这样地位上的人，是极少感到尴尬的。  
同时也很难不相信，拥有库尔图瓦这样的脸皮，和这样道德水准的人，也是基本对尴尬免疫的。  
可现在，他们不约而同地卷入了一个极尴尬的事件中。在解释这件事情之前，我们必须再次陈述这两位当事人的历史战绩，因而使各位对他们的战斗力有一个具象化的理解。

库尔图瓦，是一个身高两米严谨一点一米九九的比利时人，现正通过他正牌男友（请注意，这里使用“正牌男友”以表示“并不是唯一一个男友”）的关系，自由自在地徜徉在皇家马德里这个风云诡谲的名利场里。他做过的事包括但不仅限于——给他正牌男友的亲生父亲吸几/把，并与自己的男朋友一起给这位父亲献上了一场真人性/爱秀。  
至于弗洛伦蒂诺，就更不用赘述，因为他就是那位父亲。他能坐在那里欣赏自己儿子和出轨对象的交/配全过程，就足以让人肃然起敬。

看到这里，想必所有人都会对库尔图瓦的正牌男友和弗洛伦蒂诺的亲生儿子——一位可怜人报以同情的眼泪。可事情远不止如此，接下来就要引出本事件的主角。

加雷斯·贝尔，是一个身高高达一米八五，拥有六块腹肌和健壮四肢，说出去别人都不一定相信的omega，一个即将当爸爸的omega。

而且最重要的是，孩子妈妈是库尔图瓦。

故事说到这里，想必已经一清二楚了：在整个马德里乱成一锅粥的隔离期间内，贝尔和库尔图瓦造出了人，这个人还奇异地存活在一个beta的子宫里。并且，处于医疗系统即将被击穿状态下的西班牙，即使是私人医院，也不能腾出多少医生来对付这些生孩子的事。所以等到弗洛伦蒂诺终于从隔离酒店里被放出来时（他刚从马赛回来，显而易见，为了防疫），库尔图瓦已经研读完了整整两本孕早期注意事项了。

弗洛伦蒂诺感觉到这件事已经超出了他的掌控：皇家马德里的后防线本就很薛定谔，要是库尔图瓦这个靠谱门将再去生孩子，他就要和隔壁巴托梅乌做难兄难弟了。（其实他想错了，巴托梅乌干的事儿可比这个厉害多了，可他为什么现在才被弹/劾呢，因为巴萨球迷都是高贵的加泰罗尼亚人。）

库尔图瓦可不这么想，他拯救后防线已经很久了，完全有资格休一个长假；并且，这孩子流着一半佩雷斯家的血，库尔图瓦极具政/治/敏/感/性，早已想到这件事有多少操作空间了。虽然前文讲到，库尔图瓦只是被omega睡了一回，就感觉自己遭遇人生的滑铁卢，他愿意生一个omega的孩子这个决定必定会使人疑惑。可当他意识到“这给的钱实在是太多了”，一切就都迎刃而解了，他的大beta主义根本不值一提。库尔图瓦就是这样的人。

当然，这孩子还有贝尔一半，他们为什么不问问贝尔的意见？

因为贝尔的意见并不重要。弗洛伦蒂诺会说他懂个球，库尔图瓦会说你只出了个精/子你闭嘴。

所以当库尔图瓦和弗洛伦蒂诺隔着一张茶几针锋相对的时候，贝尔只能坐在一边玩手机，活像一个老婆和老妈吵架，搁边上围观并说谁也不帮的妈宝男。也就是说，当他接到一个电话时选择溜走，也是意料之中的。

而且这还是一个雷吉隆打来的电话。

在介绍新出场人物之前，我们必须重申一遍，贝尔是一个比较喜欢omega的omega，比如他的上一任后妈索拉里。以及，雷吉隆。因此当他喜欢的omega弟弟给他打电话，并且问他为什么听起来有点烦躁时，他愿意将事情的原委解释一遍。况且雷吉隆现在远在塞维利亚，离马德里足足五百多公里，身边事讲给网友听是成年人社交的第一准则。

他们这个电话讲了足足一个小时，贝尔从花园走进客厅时，库尔图瓦和弗洛伦蒂诺还没有结束，他们仍僵持着，偶尔争辩两句，像是毫不在意贝尔的来去。

这可能是贝尔一生中最没有存在感的时刻之一了，不过此时他还想不到，第二天他就将成为整个皇家马德里一线队的焦点，我们称之为人生的起起落落。

库尔图瓦一开始就感到不对。自从昨天和弗洛伦蒂诺不欢而散，他拽着贝尔回到公寓开始，这种感觉就如影随形。前文提到，他是一个政/治/敏/感/性很强的人，以他对弗洛伦蒂诺的了解，他永远不可能让这件事结束的如此轻而易举。所以，当队医出现在训练场上时，库尔图瓦抬头看看伯纳乌球场穹顶里透出的蓝天，心想弗洛伦蒂诺倒是心黑成了这样。

虽然早有准备，但是当队医的表情逐渐复杂时，库尔图瓦的心情还是跟着复杂了起来。他好像隐隐约约听到人群中有人在骂他渣男贼心不死，疫情期间竟然也不怕感染（在此必须声明，这位队友并不是主观上想让库尔图瓦听见的，只是皇马队内使用的几种主要语言，恰好他本人都会说。）

诚然，库尔图瓦和贝尔已经是貌合神离，可在感受尴尬这方面倒是出奇一致。他就站在库尔图瓦后面，听着队友们暗暗同情他喜当妈，甚至有一个omega悄声感慨是哪个厉害的alpha能把库尔图瓦睡怀孕了。一言以蔽之，他们两个同时处于一个心情复杂的状态中，当然库尔图瓦是因为弗洛伦蒂诺的翻脸不认人，队友发现他怀孕这种小事当然不值一提，以他的脸皮厚度来说。

至于贝尔，当同一群人因为你被绿而同情你时，刚好又夸你在床上很厉害。说真的，没有人能做到心情不复杂。

END.

彩蛋：

当库尔图瓦被堵在伯纳乌的地下停车场里时，他低下头看着把他按在驾驶座窗玻璃上的雷吉隆，正式萌发了对人生低头的想法。  
显然，雷吉隆从五百公里之外的塞维利亚赶来马德里，只是想找库尔图瓦要个说法。可当他看到库尔图瓦一脸疲惫地慢慢从基地里走出来的时候，他什么都不想了。他唯一能做的只是跟着自己的腿往前跑，把库尔图瓦拦在车边上。  
雷吉隆圈着他，并踮起脚给他一个脸颊上的亲吻。库尔图瓦想，这样他就有点像那只之前的长颈鹿礼物了，然后他又想，这样纯情的吻已经很久没有出现过了，过于PG13，与他R级的生活不符。

*想给彩蛋出个阅读理解。


End file.
